I Can Only Take So Much
by Dreamsdocometruee
Summary: 18 year old Layla made a big mistake of almost marrying the guy she believed to be the man of her dreams. She decides to start fresh and forget about love. What will happen when her friendship grows with a certain someone? Will she be hurt all over again?
1. Chapter 1

She stared down at the engagement ring she was given to a few months back. She sighed deeply as she was too scared to lift up her head. She stared down at her gorgeous white dress that came out a bit to give it more volume. The church was silent, even though it was filled with many teenagers. Layla didn't want to face the fact that he wasn't showing up. She kept on telling herself,

"He will show up."

But by they time that went passed, it was highly unlikely he would take one for into the church. She looked over to his best man Dolph who looked down at his watch.

"How long has it been?" Layla croaked as she felt her emotions about to turn into tears.

"One hour." Dolph whispered as he let his head hang low. Layla breathed deeply as she turned round to face the sea of people having as much of clue of what was going on as Layla did.

"I want to apologise for keeping you all here for over an hour now. I guess we can defiantly tell his not going to show up." Layla said as some tears trickled down her rosy cheeks. "Thank for all coming but, the wedding is off."

Layla ran out of the church completely ignoring the others around her. She held her white flock as she jogged in her designer shoes. She tried wiping all the tears away but that didn't stop them from coming down again. She couldn't hold it in anymore. You though she knew him, she thought she was going to marry the man of her dreams. People talk about a ran away bride, this was a ran away groom.

She reached her hotel that her and Zack payed for to celebrate after the wedding, but there was nothing to celebrate now. She sat at the counter with a free glass of champaign which was already for them when they arrived. Layla couldn't believe what just happened to her. She honestly believed that Zack was the one. She met him in high school and the instantly fell in love. They were in every class together and were always sat next to one another. Like it was meant to be. He was a nice guys who wasn't rude or ignorant and he wasn't the guy you were scared to bring home I meet your parents, he was the complete opposite. He respected Layla's parents very much. That was probably how they liked him so much. Zack and Layla knew that they would be together forever. The years went past in high school and it was time to start a new life. College. Layla was the smartest girl in all her classes and in whatever she did, she gave it her all. Once she applied for college, Zack disapproved. He didn't like the idea of not being able to see her at all as new as going to another college. He convinced her to drop college and stay with him. She did it. She was too on love with the guy and didn't want to lose a big part of her life. Zack end up doing the same so they could be with each other more often. Layla was too afraid to tell her parents they truth behind it all. She knew if she mentioned it was Zack's idea all along, they would stop her from seeing him for good. That was a road Layla did not want to go down. She felt that dropping college was going to the worst of it and the rest of it good. Oh how wrong was she.

Layla was on a date with Zack the day he proposed. It was on the beach at night, with the moon reflecting its lovely glow of they water, the sand just everything seemed right. She agreed to marry him, as she believed it was the moment she'd been waiting for her whole life. A week later, Layla and Zack finally get to the point of telling Layla's and Zack's parents about there proposal, hoping they would ignore they whole age thing and be happy for them. That didn't happen. They totally freaked out and disagreed to the whole thing. That night, Layla and Zack ran away to start a life together and finally get married.

That had brought as to this day where they aren't married or happy. Layla sat there relieving everything that occurred today.

"Why couldn't I of just listening to my parents." Layla thought to herself. Nobody had the guts to say that she was about to make a huge mistake but she could tell by their faces. She could of been at college, studying to become a business woman. All her other friends knew better and ran off to college to make a living out their study's.  
Layla felt that she threw it all away. But there was still hope. She was still only 18, she could apply for college again. She could start fresh and become successful. She decided to think more about it when she was sober enough to. She looked to her side to see a table of really nice looking students. One of they winked in her direction. His arms covered in tattoos. Layla glared at him until he felt uncomfortable and looked away. She certainly wasn't I'm any mood to deal with they sort of people. All she wanted was another glass of champaign to drown her sorrows away.

* * *

_**Ok, this is something totally different. Same main characters Layla/Phil. But new characters will make there way in. :) so, what do you think so far? Please review:D**_


	2. Chapter 2

Layla stooped a few metres away from the door. She stood there in awe of the large building in front of her. It has been seven whole weeks since the disaster of a wedding happened. Layla didn't contact anyone about it, not even her mother. She was too scared. She knew exactly what her mother would say and that was, I told you so. Layla breathed out a deep breath as she began to walk closer to her new home. During they seven weeks, Layla applied for five different collages. She got one exception which was, Chicago Collage. It was going to be a new start for Layla, a new beginning. She knew exactly what she had planned for her new life as she pulled her black suit case which rolled behind her on the cobble ground. She walked through taking in that freshly painted smell which filled the room.

"May I help you?" A voice said tapping on Layla's shoulder. Layla turned round to face a small blonde, with her hair up in a bun. She wore a black pencil skirt with a red flowery blouse tucked into it.

"Yeah, it's my first day here, and I was wondering where my room was?" Layla said tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Oh, you must be Layla El, right?" The woman said smiling.

Layla grew a small smile whilst nodding. "Could you direct me to my room please?"

The woman nodded as she began walking up they many stairs. Layla followed behind as she held her suitcase under her arm. She looked around admiring the modern but historic building. As they reached the top of the stairs, the woman took Layla down a narrow hall, which had doors on either side of the walls.

"Your room is number, 350." The woman said as she slid the key into the lock. Layla sighed deeply as the woman swung the door open. Layla was surprised to her friends there in the room. Kelly, Eve, Alicia, Alex and Randy were all there in that room. Layla grew a smile on her face as she slid past the woman and jumped into Kelly and Eve's arms.

"Oh my god, Layla your here." Kelly screamed as she hugged the young brunette tighter.

"I know, I can't believe your here." Layla said. Both of they girls eyes began to water. "I missed you guys." Layla broke free of the hold as she turned her attention to Randy and Alex. She jumped into Randy's arms as he swung her round. As Randy dropped her down, she run over and hugged Alex. This moment was so unreal for her. As her water filled eyes looked over Alex's shoulder, she spotted Alicia sitting next to a tattoo covered man. She had her head on his shoulder as some tears trickled down her cheeks. Layla recognised the guy from somewhere. She knew she saw him in the bar last night staring at her. As Layla unraveled her arms around Alex's neck, Layla walked closer to the pair.

"Layla, I told you that guy was no good for you but did you listen, no!" Alicia yelled as she stood up. "I was the only one who would tell you the truth."

Layla bowed her head down in sorrow as she quickly wiped some tears away. "I know, but I so in love with Zack that I didn't realise. I know I should of ended things when he didn't want me to attend collage but I was stupid ok?" Layla said as she ran her fingers through her brunette curls. "Am glad he didn't show up at the wedding because that finally made me realise that wasn't the life I wanted to live. During these seven weeks I have thought long and hard and now am here. Ready to start the life that he stopped me from having. The life that was only a dream back then. I want to put this all in the past, can we do that please?" Layla begged.

A small smile formed on Alicia's lips. She nodded continually as she hugged her friend. "Oh, Layla this is my cousin Phil. Phil this is my friend Layla, the one I was telling you about." Alicia said as she stood by Layla's side.

"Hey, am sorry for what happened." Phil said scratching his neck.

"It's alright, I guess it was meant to happen." Layla said with a smile as her eyes trailed down to the floor.

"A beautiful girl like you doesn't deserve to be treated like that." Phil said nervously.

Layla's eyes set upon the tattooed man. "Uh, thanks for the compliment." Layla smiled at Phil as she took in all his main features.

"Alright Phil, me and Alex are leaving. I'll see you later on tonight guys." Randy said as he looked down at Kelly. Phil smiled as he walked past Layla and left the room with the others.

"What's going on tonight?" Layla asked grabbed her suitcase.

"We are all going out tonight, you wanna come?" Kelly asked.

Layla thought for a moment. It would defiantly get her mind off Zack and everything that happened. Layla happily nodded as she lay down on her new bed.

* * *

"So that Layla girl." Phil said as they walked down the hall. "She pretty hot."

"Phil, don't even think about it." Alex said sternly.

Phil raised his eyebrows. "What, I didn't even say anything."

Alex rolled his eyes. "Look man, she has been through a lot recently so she doesn't need you making a move on her." Alex stated.

"All I said was that she was hot." Phil said raising his arms up in defence.

"But every time you say a girl is hot, you always try to make a move." Randy interrupted.

"Randy's rights, just leave the poor girl alone." Alex pleaded.

"Alright I won't make a move, I'll just talk, ok?" Phil said as the three arrived to their dorm. The two others nodded as they entered the room.

* * *

_**Sorry for the wait, please review:) **_


	3. Chapter 3

Layla looked around the crowded room as she was squeezed in the middle of a group of very drunk students. The music was blaring and there was no sigh of Layla's friends. She clutched tighter to her beer bottle as she slid into the little gaps of space people left. She made it out onto the balcony where the cold breeze flew past. She admired the scenery of the brights lights which was Chicago. She took a quick sip of her fresh cold beer, which fizzed away in the glass container.

"Cold out here eh?" A voice said becoming behind the brunette. It was Phil. He walked over closer to Layla with his glass of water in one hand and the other stuffed away in his pocket.

"Oh hey Phil." Layla said glancing over her shoulder. "Yep sure is." Layla said referring to the weather.

Phil walked to the side of Layla and joined in by looking onto the many buildings and houses. "Soon, this place will be more bright with Christmas coming round." Phil said not talking his eyes of the landscape which was set out infront of him.

Layla looked down at her bottle as she sighed deeply. "Yeah, can't wait." She said sarcastically.

"Alicia didn't exactly give me the whole story about you and how you ended up here." Phil said nudging Layla's elbow, receiving her attention. "Would you mind telling me?" He croaked while smiling.

Layla smiled as her eyes trailed down to the ground. "Well I fell in love with this guy in high school, which my parents approved off." Layla winked. "All was good until he said he didn't want me to attend collage. I stuck with his idea which my parents didn't like and we got engaged, ran away and he never showed up at to the wedding so that's why am here now." Layla sighed.

Phil watched Layla as she carefully told the story with courage and strength. The look on her face made Phil think she would break down in tears, but that didn't happen. "Woah, he was a douche." Phil chuckled.

"Yep, but what about you? I don't exactly know who your are so, whats your life story." Layla said sending a small smile in Phil's direction.

Phil quickly glanced at the beautiful brunette before facing the buildings again. "I never got on with my parents, so I decided to run away when I was 16. I had many jobs and at one of them, I met this girl." Phil smiling away to himself just remembering it. "We fell in love and she finally moved in with me. The next thing you know, she gone and so is my money." Phil sighed.

Layla gasped as she listened to Phil's story. "Oh, what did you do?" Layla whispered, still in shock.

"There wasn't much to do at first but then, I came here. Started studying and totally forgot about that girl." Phil smiled.

Layla responded with a slight smile before facing the landscape again. "It's funny, we both ran away and fell for someone we believed to be the one." Layla said taking her last sip out of the glass bottle.

"Weird that." He said. "But now, I live with no care in the world, apart from studies though." Phil chuckled as Layla giggled away.

"Do you have a new girlfriend?" Layla asked curiously.

Phil stood up straight. "I haven't had one since her, but I have been with girls, here and there." Phil shrugged.

"Oh, I don't want anything right now, I need a break." Layla said with an awkward laugh as she faced the Chicago native.

* * *

"Randy I said no. I don't want you, I want someone else." Kelly yelled as she turned her back on him.

"Who is this other guy you want so bad? Why I can't I be with you?" Randy sneered as he came closer to the blonde.

"You cheated on me, don't remember?" Kelly shouted turning fully round. "You cheated with that slut Aksana." She hissed.

Randy sighed deeply as he brought one hand to his face. "I told you, she made the move on me." Randy stated. His palms began to sweat as he noticed Kelly's tears forming.

"It doesn't matter, you lied to me too many times now." Kelly croaked. "I love Alex." Kelly whispered, loud enough for Randy to hear. Her eyes trailed up to Randy's face which was in total shock.

* * *

"What class do you have first tomorrow?" Phil asked.

Layla bite her lower lip as she began to think. "I have history, with Mr Johnston." She said.

Phil's smile grew wider. "Same here, I'll walk you to class." Phil suggested but he morally stated it.

"Um, ok. Where would we meet?" Layla asked.

"I'll come to your door with the others, we always walk the lady's to class." Phil winked. Layla smiled as he came in a little closer. "I got some good manners." He said causing Layla's smile to widen.

Layla and Phil's eyes immediately set on Kelly as the blonde burst through the doors leading to the balcony with mascara stained tears down her cheeks. "Layla, can we leave now." Kelly croaked out.

"Kelly, I didn't mean what I said, it just slipped out." Randy said appearing behind the blonde.

"It doesn't matter now, just don't talk to me again." Kelly demanded. Layla grabbed her friends hand as she left with her, she quickly waved bye at Phil before jogging down the hall, to their room.

"What the hell did you say now Orton?" Phil said rolling his eyes.

"I told her, Alex would never love a girl like her. I said it wrong and now she took it wrong." Randy sighed.

* * *

So sorry about the wait, this is kinda my first time doing a multi-couple type story. Am enjoying it:D please review telling me what you thought of this chapter and what do you think so far:)? Thank you guys!


	4. Chapter 4

"I have seriously had a enough of Randy, am over him." Kelly said taking a seat next to Eve.

"Am sure he didn't mean it to come out that way, he wouldn't mean that." Eve said taking a bite into her toast.

Layla left the counter with her breakfast and walked over to the table. "Are we not going back to our rooms for the guys to pick us up?" She said in a confused manner.

"I texted them to come and meet us here so they can have breakfast too." Eve smiled, still with toast in her mouth. Layla giggled as she slid into the opposite bench facing Kelly, Eve and Alicia.

Kelly's eyes widened. "You did what?" She yelled banging her fist hard down on the table making it shake.

Eve jumped up. "Woah, would you call down? Just don't talk to Randy, pretend he's not there." Eve said.

Kelly frowned as she noticed the group of guys walking into the cafe. Alex quickly spotted the girls and him and the others walked over.

"Morning y'all." Alex said in a cheesy tone. He noticed Randy bow his head as Kelly giggled.

"Morning guys, take seat." Eve gestured. Phil slid in next to Layla as the others joined in on the same bench. She flashed a smile at him as she moved a cup of coffee towards him.

"We got your drinks." Layla said as she picked up her own drink to have a sip.

"Thanks, how did you know I liked coffee?" Phil smiled starring deep into her hazelnut eyes. Layla smiled as she started straight back at this olive green ones.

"I told her." Alicia butted in, smiling widely. Layla nodded as she continued to eat her omelette.

"Um so, Randy." Eve said as Kelly glanced up at him. "Anything you would like to say to Kelly?" She said biting her lower lip.

"Um, I-

"Eve, just mind your own business." Kelly shouted as she left the table.

"Kelly, wait up." Randy yelled as he chased after the blonde. Eve sighed as she placed her head in the palm of her hands. Randy trailed back with his head facing to ground. "Well she's off again. Thanks Eve." Randy sneered. He and Alex stood up as they both left the table. Eve sighed as she finished her beverage.

"Can we please leave now?" Eve said in frustration. Layla and Phil quickly nodded as Alicia rolled her eyes. They all got up and left the cafe.

* * *

"So when did you come to collage?" Layla asked as she held her books close to her chest.

"About a year ago, best decision I made in a way time." Phil chucked. "What made you want to come to collage?" Phil asked as he stuffed his hands into the pockets of his jeans.

"I want to become a business woman. I would love to start a business about fashion, make-up, girly stuff really." Layla smiled.

Phil looked down at the brunette. She was beautiful and her innocent charm made Phil more attached to her. "Seems cool, you could defiantly make that happen." He laughed.

Layla smiled as she nudged his arm slightly. They approached the classroom which had test tubes and beakers everywhere. "Well this is my class, thanks for the walk here." Layla giggled.

"No problemo, I'll pick you up at the end of this lesson and walk you to your room." Phil winked. His eyes lighted up as he heard Layla's soft giggle. Layla waved as she watched him walk to his own class. Layla liked him, he was funny and charming. She knew she wasn't looking for anyone but she couldn't help but have a tiny crush on Phil. She fully swung around as she walked into the classroom.

* * *

"I can't believe we have a test tomorrow." Alicia moaned. "I mean, the Christmas holidays are coming up soon. Why do they have to be so mean?" She said leaning her head back on the wall.

"God I know, and we just got told today. I have better stuff to do tonight than study." Alex said as he scoffed down the sandwich his sister Eve made.

"Would you two girls stop moaning for five minutes please?" Phil said talking a seat next to Layla on her bed. Layla giggled at Phil's remark as Alicia and Alex frowned at the two. Phil switched through the channels until he landed on the music channel. Everyone sat there listing to the tunes playing in the background as the ate there lunch made by Kelly and Eve.

Layla looked around at everyone who continued to eat away. "Where's Randy?" She said as she caught Kelly's attention as she mentioned his name.

"He had other plans." Eve said as her eyes did not leave the TV screen.

"Yeah, probably with Aksana." Kelly mumbled with a disgusted looked washed over her face. Phil nudged Layla's arm as she looked up at him.

"Is Kelly alright?" Phil whispered.

Layla nodded approvingly. "Yeah don't worry, she'll get passed this soon." Layla whispered back as her smile reappeared as she just spoke to him.

"Good, don't want another teenage drama." Phil said rolling his eyes. Layla giggled catching Eve's attention without her even knowing. Phil picked up his and Layla's plates as he headed into the small kitchen to out them away. Eve noticed Layla watch him do so and have big smile plastered on her lips at the same time.

"You like him don't you." Eve said winking in Layla's direction.

"What, like who?" Layla said tilting her head slightly.

"You have a crush on Phil." Eve said in a low tone as she she smiled constantly.

"No I don't." Layla whispered as her face went a shade of red.

"Whatever you say Lay." Eve winked as Layla rolled her eyes. Layla formed a small smile as Phil re-entered the room.

"Say, what are yous all doing for Christmas?" Alex said as the music channel bored him.

"Am going back to my parents." Eve said smiling at the thought.

"Same here." Alicia and Alex said in unison. They looked at each other in confusion but they laughed it away.

"Well am going to stay with my brother and his girlfriend." Phil said as he rolled his eyes. "What about you Layla?" Phil said as everyone turned there attention onto Layla.

"Um, am staying here." Layla said nervously.

"What, not with your family?" Alicia said in shock.

"Let's just say, me and my family don't get on so well." Layla nervously laughed. "The receptionist gave me a tree and some decorations." Layla smiled.

"I could ask of you want to spend Christmas at mines?" Kelly suggested.

Layla shook her head. "No, you should spend the time with your family. I wouldn't want to butt in." She said still smiling. Phil felt bad for Layla. He wouldn't want her to be all alone at Christmas.

Phil thought for a more second. "I'll spend Christmas with you." Phil stated with a smile.

* * *

_**Sorry for the wait again you guys, I apologise. Please review telling me what you thought about this chapter and what do you think of Phil and Layla? Please let me know(: **_


	5. Chapter 5

Layla and the rest looked up at Phil who still had a smile on his face. "You don't have to." She said.

"No it's fine. I don't think my brother would mind if I didn't spend Christmas with him and his girlfriend this year." Phil chuckled. "Plus, nobody should be alone at Christmas." Phil smiled as he placed his hand gently on top of Layla's hand.

"Thanks, Phil." Layla said with a big smile speared across her face. She quickly glanced over to Eve who winked in her direction. Layla ignored it.

"Well, am going to the library to study for this test. You guys coming or what?" Alicia said. Everybody nodded as they all left the room.

* * *

"Ok, we've waited a week for these results, we should get them now." Alicia whispered.

Layla smiled as she tapped her fingers in rhyme of the song that was stuck in her head. She looked over to her teacher as he pulled out a pile of white sheets.

"Right, that must be our test results." Alicia said in excitement with a hint of worry. The sound of the loud bell frightened her a little as all she was focused on was her test results.

"Right, I'll hand you, your test results while you leave the classroom." Mr Johnston spat. He stood at the door as this crowd of at students rushed over to the man. "Here you go. And here's your one Alicia and here's your Alex." Mr Johnston said as they quickly snatched the paper from his hands. "And here's yours. By the way, good job Layla." Mr Johnston said as he patted her on the back.

"Um, thanks." Layla smiled as she took the piece of paper out on his hands and walked over to her friends.

"Oh, man." Alicia moaned. "I only got 68%" she said face palming her herself.

"Lucky, I only got 50%" Alex said puffing out a deep breath. "What you get?" He said as everyone turned their attention onto Layla who still had her eyes on her paper.

"I got 96%." Layla said still in shock. Alicia and Alex's jaw dropped as they thought they heard her wrong.

"Let me see that." Alicia said moving in next to Layla. She scanned the paper quickly until her eyes set upon the total score. "She's not lying. She actually of 96% on the test." Alicia said smiling down at Layla.

"Congrats honey." Kelly said as her and Alicia hugged the brunette.

"Thanks, I guess." Layla said as the three pulled apart from each other.

"Am going to go find Eve and tell her the good news." Kelly said as she grabbed both Alicia and Alex to go find her friend. Layla smiled as she waved them of before staring back down at her paper. She couldn't believe she got this far. She was so proud of herself. Her eyes were immediately covered up by two hands.

"Guess who?" Phil said smiling constantly.

"Um, is it Phil." Layla said grinning widely.

"Yup, sure is." He said taking his hands from Layla's eyes and facing her. "How did you know." He said sarcastically.

"Let's just say, am a good guesser." Layla giggled. "So, what's up?"

"Just thought I'd say congrats on the pass." Phil smiled.

"Thanks, best thing that's happened to me since I actually came here." Layla said with a small smile.

"So, to congratulate on your big pass, I thought I would take you out for dinner." He said with his signature smirk showing.

"Aw thanks, we should invite the others." Layla said with excitement in her vocals.

"Or, it could just be me and you?" Phil suggested.

Layla screwed up her face. "But not on a date right?" Layla asked nervously.

"No, just two friends chilling out." Phil said calmly.

Layla sighed in relief. "Good, it's not that I wouldn't want to go out with you it's just cause am taking a break and everything." She said scratching the back of her neck.

"It's fine, I totally understand." Phil said clutching the two straps of his backpack tighter. "So I'll pick you up around seven.

Layla nodded approvingly. "See you then." Layla smiled as she fully turned around as she walked the opposite direction from Phil.

* * *

"So he's taking you out for dinner, huh?" Eve said as her and Kelly leaned beside the bathroom door.

"Yeah, but it's not a date." Layla said from the other side of the door.

"Ok, sure it's not." Eve said as she winked over to Kelly.

"Eve." Layla said.

"What, I never said anything." Eve giggled.

"Yeah, but I knew what you were thinking." Layla chuckled. She began to unlock the door before she fully opened it. "So, what do you think?" She said as she stepped out of the bathroom. Eve and Kelly stood there in awe as they admired the maroon coloured dress with quarter-length sleeves and which came just above her knees. The skirt of the dress came out a little which complimented Layla's curves very nicely.

"You looked, gorgeous." Kelly said as she flattened down Layla's straightened hair.

"I agree." Eve said smiling at her friend. Phil knocked on the door which received everyone's attention. "That will be him." Eve said. "Now take your hat and gloves as its snowing out there."

"Oh, don't forget your coat too." Kelly said as she handed Layla everything.

"Thanks guys." Layla said as she slid her hat, coat and gloves on. She walked over to the door and opened it with a smile on her face.

Phil stood there in awe at the beauty that stood right there in right of him. "Wow, you look amazing." Phil said as his eyes travelled her outfit.

"Thanks. You don't look to shabby yourself." Layla said as she admired his jeans, white top and black blazer.

Phil chucked as he stuck his arm out. Layla linked her arm with his before the two left the dorm with smiles on there faces.

* * *

"I can't believe that waiter spilt water all over you." Layla giggled as the walked over the road leaving their footsteps behind in the snow.

"Yeah, at least he only split to on my jacket instead of my jeans, now that would be something to remember." Phil laughed as his and Layla's arm were still linked.

"Now that would be funny." Layla laughed. " I enjoyed tonight." She said as she stopped in front of him. "That girl you dated must of been crazy to leave you."

"And that guy who left you must of been stupid or something." Phil said as he smiled down at they hazelnut eyes. "He must of been coo-coo."

Layla giggled. "If I was to ever marry Zack, I wish he was more like you." Layla said as she as smile approached her lips.

"Aw thanks Lay." Phil said as he draped his arm over Layla's shoulder. "Now lets get back, am freezing." He said as he felt chills run up and down his spine.

Phil walked her up to her dorm where they stood outside the door.

"Thanks again for tonight." Layla said as leaned against her door.

"Anytime." Phil said as he stared deep into her eyes. "Well, tomorrow I'll be staying with you for the Christmas holidays." Phil said reminding Layla.

"Yeah, so I'll see you in the morning?" Layla smiled widely.

"Sure, see you then." Phil said as fully turned around with a smile on his face.

* * *

**_Hey guys, ok am about to ask a big favour. Could the people who followed this strong please review on this and tell me what you's think? I did get some reviews but I would really love to know what you all think. Thanks:) _**

**_Please review telling me what you thought of this chapter and what do you think of Phil and Layla?:O _**


	6. Chapter 6

"Kelly have you seen my phone." Eve said, stressing out.

"Eve." Kelly said with a blank expression in her face. "It's in your hand." Eve slowly looked down to see her white iPhone clutched in her hand. She looked back up at Kelly, giving her a faint smile.

"Guys shut up, am trying to sleep." Layla moaned. It was 7AM and in was the first day of the Christmas holidays.

"Why are you sleeping? You should be up and ready for Phil." Eve said shaking the bed.

Layla shrivelled round to face the group of girls as they constantly smiled at her. "No. It's too early for him to come." Layla said. Eve and the others giggled before sorting out there suitcases.

Then there was a tap at the door. Eve smiled as she pulled out a wrapped up present and stuck it on Layla's bedside table. Eve's present was then joined by Alicia's and Kelly's.

"Our presents or on your table honey." Eve said as she began to open the door to the boys.

"Ok, my presents are in your bags guys. Put them in last night." Layla mumbled as she was face first into the pillows.

Randy, Alex and Phil stepped in the room causally. "Right, you guys ready or what?" Randy said with excitement.

Eve smiled as she handed her brother her bags. "Yep, ready." She said. "Kelly, Alicia?" Kelly and Alicia nodded as they grabbed their bags and handed them to the guys. "That's us away Layla. Hope you and Phil have a good Christmas." Eve winked as she left.

Phil chuckled to himself before looking down at the British brunette stretched out on the bed face first. "Right, we have a lot of work to do, so lets get started." Phil exclaimed walking over to the unset-up tree and decorations.

"Five more minutes.." Layla lawned. She felt a strong grip around her waist pick her up from where she was lying. Phil began spinning her around.

"No, you need to wake up." Phil laughed in Layla's ears as he span her round in circles.

"Ok, ok am awake." Layla giggled. Phil slowed down before setting Layla on her feet so he and her could retain their balance.

"Ok, lets get decorating." Phil smiled as he lead Layla over to the corner. He gave one look at the Christmas tree and shook his head in disapproval. It was old and dusty plus, half of it was missing."Is that the tree we are meant to use?" Phil asked. Layla nodded whilst sighing. Phil looked back down at the tree and then up to Layla. "No, we're not going to use this."

Layla raised an eyebrow. "What are we going to use in its place?"

"You'll just have to wait and see." Phil winked. Layla smiled as she stepped into the bathroom to change clothes.

* * *

They pulled up by a forest market of some sort. Layla whipped off the steam from the heater of the window to see rows of real Christmas trees be sold. She turned back to him and smiled. "Guess this is where we are getting our tree." She giggled.

"Yep, sure is." Phil said. He and Layla finally stepped out the car, entering the cold, snow filled air. Him and Layla walked side by side into the market. They began to scan the trees and the prices and also the size. "Am going to look over there." Phil said pointing behind him.

"Ok, meet back here in five." Layla smiled. She look down at this small Christmas tree. She played gently with the prickly branches. She walked along, up to a very tall tree. Even taller than her. She breathed in the fresh smell of pine that hung around her. She looked over to the other trees in the distance. She noticed a young, tall man with a baseball hat on doing the same as her. Layla felt she knew him but couldn't know for sure until she saw his face. It then happened. They man looked up, straight at Layla. Both of their eyes grew wider when they began to recognise one another. Layla didn't know if to run over to him or run away from him. But he made the first move towards her. Layla froze, not knowing what to do. His smile grew as he was coming closer. Layla grew a smile and ran into his arms. He held her tightly, not letting go. She let the tears fall down.

"I've missed you sis." John croaked.

"I missed you too." Layla whispered as she sniffled the tears away. She pulled away and wiped them off her face. Her brothers smile lightened up her heart. Her brother stood by her but didn't agree with the fact of marrying Zack. This moment felt so unreal but she knew it was happening.

"So, where's the Mr?" John asked.

Layla sighed deeply. "We, um. Didn't end up getting married." The surprise on Johns face kept the smile on Layla's.

"Oh, run away bride?"

"Nope. Run away groom." Layla nervously giggled.

John squinted his eyes. He didn't expect Zack to do that. "No way." He said. "Pfft, he's got some nerves." Layla laughed whilst nodding her head. "So, what are you doing now?" He asked curiously.

"Well, am now in collage." Layla exclaimed proudly.

"Aw, congrats sis." John said bringing Layla in for a quick hug. "Mum and dad will be so proud."

Layla quickly pulled away shaking her head. "No, you can't tell them. If anyone is going to tell them, it's going to be me." Layla reassured John. He nodded understanding why Layla told him not to say. "So, anything I must know?" Layla smiled.

"Well, I have a surprise for Jena." John said with excitement.

The end of Layla's lips curved upwards. "Oooh, tell me." She said.

"Am going to ask her to marry me on Christmas Day." John said.

Layla squealed as she hugged her brother tightly. "Awh, she is going to love it. She will be an idiot not to say yes." Layla kissed her brothers cheek before they went their separated ways. Layla smiled remained as she made her way over to Phil who held a medium size tree under his arms.

"Is this tree ok?" He asked.

"Yes, it's perfect." Layla said as she kept on smiling. She and Phil walked over to one of the workers to pay for it.

Phil looked down at Layla who smiled back up at him. "Who was that guy you were talking to earlier?" He asked.

Layla smiled more. "That was my brother." Layla then leaned her head against

Phil's chest as he wrapped one arm around her.

* * *

"Ok, last decoration would you please." Phil said in a funny tone. Layla let a innocent giggle escape her pink lips as she handed him the star to go on top of the tree. He took it out of her hands. He looked at Layla who was already smiling at him. "Would you like to do the honours?" Phil said stretching out he arm which had the star in it towards Layla.

"No it's fine. I can't even reach the top anyway." Layla laughed.

"I'll lift you up so you can?" He said shrugging. Layla smiled as she took the star out of his hands and stood in front of him. Phil securely wrapped his arms around Layla waist. She blushed slightly as she was risen off the ground. She stretched a little bit letting the branches prickles rub against her delicate skin. She placed the star firmly on the top of the tree. It was now complete. The lights shined brightly and the tinsel sparkling up the whole room. Phil started to back away from the tree to admire the whole view. He placed Layla down, shrivelling her round to face him. She quickly noticed a Christmas song beginning to play on the TV. It was _'have yourself a merry little Christmas.'_

"Dance with me?" Layla said glowing with happiness.

"Um, I not the dancing-

"Oh, c'mon." Layla said. She got herself and Phil in a waltz position. She smiled as she began to dance around the room with Phil. He chuckled as he began to enjoy himself. He span her round, breaking the hold but then re-entering it. She giggled as they both got faster. This was the first time Layla had fun in a long time.

* * *

"Good night Eve. I'll call you back tomorrow." Layla said cheerfully. "Also, merry Christmas." She smiled once more before removing the phone from her ear. She took her jumper off before looking back down at her phone for the time. It was 23.03pm on Christmas Eve. She was dead excited for Christmas, as so was Phil who laid asleep on the couch. Layla watched on as she admired his cuteness while he slept. She crawled over quietly to the couch. She moved a strand of hair away from his ace and gently pecked his cheek. She got up from her spot and jumped into bed turning off the light. Phil's eyes slightly opened as he felt his cheek where she left the kiss. He closed his eyes once more with a smile on his face.

* * *

_**Guys, am so sorry for the wait. Just never had the time to sit down and write. Sorry again guys. So what did you think of this chapter+what do you think about Layla and her brothers reunion? Oh, and what do you think will happen next:D**_


	7. Chapter 7

"Wake up, wake up!" Phil shouted as he shook Layla. She began to slightly open up her eyes. She looked up to see Phil still shaking her bed.

"Wha, what is it?" Layla croaked as she rubbed both of her eyes.

"It's Christmas silly." He exclaimed excitedly. "Now, get up lazy and open your presents"

Layla formed a small smile and sat up looking over to the lit up Christmas tree set up infront of her bed. Her smile widen as she saw a couple of presents underneath the tree. She looked over at Phil with her big hazelnut eyes and jumped out of bed. They both ran over to the tree like they were youngsters and sat down by it.

"Open yours first." Phil said as he pushed the set of Layla's presents over to her.

"Alright then." She picked a box and began to rip the patterned paper off of it. She began to rip the paper off to reveal a box that had her favourite make-up brand written on it. Her eyes grow big whilst smiling once she saw it. She looked inside the box see an unlimited supply of eyeshadows, lipsticks, powder and so much more. She remember pointing it out to Phil a few days ago. 'He must of bought it secretly' she thought. She them same to the bottom of the box to find am envelope with her name written on it. She picked it up and began to tear the bit of paper away. It revealed a ticket to the ELLE fashion show which was in Chicago next year. Layla's eyes nearly popped out of her head as she couldn't believe she was holding the 2 tickets in her hand. "H-how did you get these?" She said still staring at them.

Phil showed a cheeky but innocent smirk. "I knew you really wanted them so I pulled some strings and got you them. You deserve them."

Layla's eyes slowly trailed up to Phil as she was attracted by his words. "Thank you." She said as she quickly hugged him. "Now, it's time to open yours." Layla handed him a wrapped up gift.

Phil smiled as he began to unwrap this present. His eyes sparkled with joy as he saw two new t-shirts, a pair of black beats headphones and a new Chicago cubs hat. "Well-ah, thanks Layla." He stuttered as his happiness was building up inside.

"It's no problem. Are they the headphones ok?" She said out of curiosity.

Phil shot a smile at Layla which made her heart melt. "There perfect." He leaned in close to Layla and pecked her cheek. She began to blush as his lips connected to her soft tender skin, but she managed to hide it. They then began to open the gifts that their friends left behind.

* * *

"Ok, all we need now is the turkey. Did you find any?" Layla said as she ticked of things from her shopping list.

"Yeah, right here." Phil said as he pulled out a huge cooked turkey from behind him.

Layla's eyes grew big once they set their sights on the turkey. "It's good but, we don't have enough." She said with a hint of sadness.

"Hey, hey. It's Christmas." Phil reassured her. "I want this to be the best Christmas, so were getting the best turkey." He said. "And am paying for it."

Layla grew a small smile. "Really, are you sure?"

He smiled widely. "Yes am sure." As he said that, he pulled Layla in for a hug, dropping the christmas bird in the trolley.

"Your the best." Layla said as she leaned her head against his chest.

Phil slightly smiled as he was touched by the words. "I only try." Layla looked up at his delight-filled eyes as the shot back down at her. It was like the world just paused. She was lost in his eyes as he was lost with her smile. They resumed back to reality as loud claps came towards them.

"Well, well, well." A female voice said, coming from behind Layla. She broke free from the hold she had with Phil and turned round to no other than Zack's sister. "You found a guy quick eh Lay?" She taunted her. "Bit harsh on Zack don't you think?" Her shot a disgust look into Layla's eyes as she shot one right back.

"Bit harsh, bit harsh? I'll tell you what's harsh. The fact that Zack left me at the church, on our wedding day. 1 hour I waited. For what? Nothing. So don't come crawling to me telling me am being harsh when you should look at your brother and what he did." Layla sighed deeply as Zack's sister began to walk away. Layla's eyes never left sight of his sister until she was out of sight. She turned back around at Phil, rubbing her temples as she did so.

"I guess that was his-

"Yep." She replied quickly. "Why do people like her have to spoil my Christmas?" Layla sighed.

Phil placed both hands on Layla's shoulders. "Look. She not going to ruin this Christmas, and I promise you that. Forget but her, Zack or anyone that brings you down." He brought her in for another quick hug before pulling away again. "Now, lets have the best Christmas." Layla grew a smile as the both walked to the counter to pay for the food.

* * *

"So, when my a gran come over for Christmas dinner that year. I had to put the jumper she made me and it was so itchy. I had to get rid of it some how." Layla giggled.

"So, how did you get rid of it." Phil said enjoying the story telling.

"Well, after our main course, I brought through the cake that she also made. I noticed my brothers foot was stretched out so, my plan was to, trip over the foot and make the cake go all over my jumper by landing on it."

"Did it work?" Phil asked eagerly.

"I tripped over his foot but the cake landed on my face." Layla said as her cheeks turned a shade of red.

Phil's laughed filled the room as he couldn't contain himself. Layla joined is as the memory ran through her mind. "Oh Layla, you crack me up." Phil said. "It's little things like that what makes you special, and that is why I got you a little special present." He got up from his spot and pulled out a thin wrapped up rectangular box.

"Really?" Layla said in shocked as she also stood up. Phil handed her the box. She neatly tear the paper away. It revealed a sliver box. Layla slowly took the lid off the reveal a sliver necklace with the letter L on it. She gasped as it glistened in the light. "It's gorgeous." She muttered out. Phil's smile grew as he saw the happiness on Layla's face.

"I thought I would get you something just to say, 'merry christmas from me.'" Phil smiled.

"Can you help me get it on please?" Layla asked softly. Once Phil had nodded, Layla handed him the necklace, turned her back to him holding up her hair as he wrapped the sliver chain around her neck.

"There you go." He said cheerfully. Layla turned back around to face him as she stared down at the necklace. She smiled back up at Phil who was already smiling down at her. Then the room fell silent. Just them, no one else. She slowly leaned in noticing him doing the same, and before they knew it, their lips were connected.

* * *

The reason i didn't post it Christmas Eve was because I thought I did until my friend told me I didn't:p so sorry again for the HUGE wait but here it is! I haven't spell checked it cause I didn't want you guys waiting any longer, but I will re-upload tomorrow with it spell checked:) please review telling me what you thought of this chapter?


	8. This isn't a chapter but a sorryupdate

Hey. Look, i am so so so SO sorry for doing this. You don't know how bad I feel for leaving this for so long. It's not that I'm deleting the story, it's that I'm taking a break from it. I know that you are probably thinking that the long wait for this was a break, it's not. I've just been very busy. I'm so sorry again and I truly hope you can all forgive me. I will come back to this story but I'll do that when the time is right.

Right, I have a idea for a brand new story. It's kinda to do with the diva division mixed with the shield and all that. I haven't wrote the plot out yet but that's what I'm planning on doing soon. It will involve romance but I'm focusing it more on the action. It going to be something totally different and I can't wait to start writing it.

So sorry again, I really hope you can all forgive me.

_~ Dreamsdocometruee. _


	9. Update Not chapter

Hello guys!

For the last few weeks I've had a bunch of very important exams come up. I've had exams everyday the past few week and it's been quite stressful. I'd like to apologise for another very long wait. I'm so so sorry and I really hope you forgive me. Chapter 1 of my new story will be up either Sunday or Monday night as I'm coming near to the end of my exams. I've also been trying out another fanfic story just to say that I'm truly sorry. I haven't started writing it yet but I'm focusing more on the one coming up this weekend.

So sorry again guys! Hope you can forgive. I love you guys and if it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be continuing fanfiction. I mean it!

P.S When I get back to this story, these chapters will be deleted.

~ Dreamsdocometruee.


End file.
